The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus and a storage medium that are suitable for connecting to a wireless LAN (Local Area Network).
Between typical apparatuses such as a portable terminal, image-processing apparatus and the like that are capable of P2P (Peer To Peer) communication and that include a communication (hereafter, referred to as P2P (Peer To Peer) communication) function based on the P2P (Peer To Peer) method (for example, Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) that is a wireless LAN), direct transmission or reception of data is possible (Ad-hoc mode) even when there is no access point (AP) in Wi-Fi (registered trademark) communication.
In typical technology that is related to this kind of P2P communication, there are communication devices that determine whether or not an external device of a specified communication party meets specified conditions, and when the device does not meet the specified conditions, determines whether or not to execute wireless communication based on a user instruction. Moreover, when it is determined that the device meets the specified conditions, the communication device sets whether to operate as an access point or to operate as a client.